The Reuion
by ShuichiShindou23
Summary: When Eiri brakes up with shuichi for a misunderstanding,can they solve there differences?Were will they go when there house has been reuioned by angry fans? Rated M for later chapters. Based off a rp story I did with a friend.
1. Chapter 1 The begining

**_The Reunion_** _by ShuichiShindou23 _I DON"T OWN GRAVITATION!!

_The novelist slumped onto a nearby bench, only to sit there, amiably staring off into the distant trees in front of him. His sunglasses perched upon the bridge of his nose, and shielding amber hues from being distinguished in public. Eiri was hoping that no one would realize that this was the novelist Eiri Yuki. He was taking a short break from writing, saying that he was going to retire, but, in truth, just not wanting to admit to having horrible writer's block. A small sting at his chest, the thoughts of breaking up with his lover had been tragic. Many Bad Luck fans had Tipped and spray painted Eiri's Mercedes, so, he couldn't travel in it, and was berated when walking home one day, by a large amount of prostitutes, that came from nowhere. Sending the paparazzi into a frenzy. Eiri was miserable, and for once, he was actually worried about how Shuichi Shindou was taking it._

Shuichi walked by the park.The place were he 1st meet Eiri.He saw a man on a bench." Y..Yuki?! "

The novelist had been in a daze, as he snapped out of it, when hearing his pen name being yelled out. Flinching, he tried his best to regain his composure, and act as though, he wasn't Eiri Yuki, for the name brought him unholy results. But, the voice that captured the name seemed so familiar. Glancing around, through his sunglasses, he noticed the small pink haired Shuichi, still as well, as usual. And spoke, trying to seem as though he didn't care, " Shu-...What are you doing here, you damn brat?" He corrected himself immediately, realizing calling the other by his name would render him a failure. His reason for leaving Shuichi was pointless, but, he did it to prove a point, that music doesn't conquer over love. But, Eiri was a bit of an egotist, as it was.

" I was just taking a walk...and I saw you..." he said walking closer to the man." What about you?why are you here? "

" What? Were you not watching the headlines? I've got writers block, and they're blaming it on the break-up with you. So, maybe they're right, it's my fault for not saying anything." He stated now glancing to the side, and running a nimble hand through his golden locks. He didn't want to tell Shuichi about the rabid Shuichi Shindou fans that attacked his car, or him, in the past week. " I've got nowhere safe to go. So, I was pondering, in this spot, if I should stay with Seguchi or not, till this whole fiasco settles down." He said, his tone was dull, and almost distant.

" Eiri...I'm sorry that you have writers block.but if theres anything I can do please let me know.I would wanna help." he smiled

The novelist smirked, and then leaned his head against the back of the bench, " You really are simple minded, aren't you? Why do you care so much about me, even after I broke up with you?" He stated in a calm tone, obviously not angry by the conversation, or it's direction.

he sat next to Eiri on the bench." Cause theres always something I love about you...I'm not sure what it is...But I will always care for you Eiri! "

" It's pointless." Eiri stated, now closing his eyes, behind the sunglasses, shifting in the bench, as he sighed deeply. " Nothing you do will ever change me, you understand? You were pushed aside, and I had to deal with the consequences of that. Even now, I'm still dealing with them. There's nothing you can do." He stated, his tone turning a bit more course, and annoyed.

"I know I can't change you...That was never my intention.I just wanted maybe a nice word here and there..."

The novelist opened his amber hues, and gazed over at the singer. " Why would you ask for something so trivial? Maybe being rough, is my way of showing my love for you." He stated offhandedly. Obviously, not putting full thought into any of his words, anymore.

" But when your rough that doesn't seem like love to me.A kiss or a smile is what I think of when I say love."

The novelist shook his head, " I've kissed you plent of times, and you've always complained." He stated, and closed his eyes, once again, not interested in opening them, in case he gets berated by Bad Luck fans, again

" I'm sorry Eiri, I guess it was bad on my part to...I shouldn't complain.I really did like being with you though." he said laying his head on the blonde's shoulder

" So, are you trying to imply that you miss me?" He questioned, raising a curious brow, as he noticed the other's head upon his broad shoulder

"I do...I really miss you "

Eiri nodded, " I see. Well, if you miss me so much, why the hell aren't you making a move? Can't you see that I'm waiting like a normal heart broken man, should?" He stated, bluntly, now looking over at the other, and smirking.

" Eiri..." he said leaning towards the man for a kiss.

The novelist merely sat there, not making any sudden movements, looking to his lover, and waiting for Shuichi to move in, or speak. Eiri was wondering how bold Shuichi could be, and this was a moment to see it first hand.

Shuichi moved from the bench and sat on Eiri's laps wrapping his arms around his neck as he kissed him deeply.

Wrapping his arms around Shuichi's torso, he kissed the other back, just as deeply, but, nipping at the other's bottom lip, before gliding his tongue across it, as he pushed the sleek muscle into the singer's cavernous mouth, tasting the other's mouth, as he passionately, and sumptuously.

Shuichi broke the kiss for air. " Yuki...I love you. Can we try again? "

Panting slightly, himself, he listened to the other's words, and then the question that followed. He nodded, as if that sufficed for an answer, placing his hands upon Shuichi's waist, leaving his own sunglasses upon his eyes, in case the paparazzi decided to show up, following Shuichi around.

" Really? Eiri we can? I'm so happy! "

" Yeah, now try not to bounce in my lap, this position isn't that comfortable on a bench, you know." he stated in a grumpy tone.

" Okay Eiri...um...can we go home? " he blushed

" Yeah, if you get off me, I suppose we could." He stated, his only explanation for not going home, was because it was lonely there, and now that his excuse was gone, he decided it was time to head back.

" sorry .." he said getting off of Eiri.

" I'm sure you are." he stated bluntly now lifting himself from the bench only to dust himself off a bit, and hold out his hand to his lover.

" Oh Eiri..." he said garbing his hand.

The novelist nodded, and then smirked, gripping Shuichi's hand, within his own. " So, you stopped calling me by my pen name, joy." He stated, bluntly, obviously not used to Shuichi calling him by his first name.

" I like Eiri better! " he smiled

" I see, and that's just how it works, I guess. You got bored of calling me 'Yuki', when in the first place it wasn't even my name. How amusing. Or did you just not like calling me that anymore, because of Yuki Kitazawa?" He questioned, grinning.

" When I called you 'yuki' its like I wasn't talking about you.but when I say Eiri I know its you! "

" Ah, not so dim anymore. Amazing." He stated with a grin, now beginning to walk towards his apartment.

" whats that supposed to mean? " shuichi asked

" It means you're not as stupid, as you used to be." He stated, bluntly, pulling Shuichi closer, Eiri had no clue what happened to his apartment in the past three days, since he was berated by prostitutes four days ago. Since he'd been staying at Tohma's pent house, since then. So, whatever damage had been done to the apartment, was probably more severe since he wasn't there.

" Eiri! Thats the sweetest thing you ever said to me! " shuichi blushed

The novelist flinched at Shuichi's loud mouth, and then shook his head, " I'm not being sweet. I'm being honest." He stated, trying to keep a grumpy tone to his voice.

" I know but I thought it was sweet...and kinda hot." shuichi said being bashful

The novelist rolled his eyes. " Yeah, yeah." he stated, gripping Shuichi's hand tighter, and yanking him a bit, to draw him closer, so they were walking side by side

" Eiri...you wanna be close? Its kinda funny! " shuichi giggled.

The novelist rolled his eyes, again, and the muttered his next words, " Yeah, well, I'm just trying to keep those stupid fans of yours from attacking me." he looked to the side.

" Is that all Eiri...you didn't miss me..." he frowned.

The novelist grunted and then whispered he next few words, " I never said I didn't, now did I?" He looked to the other, then lifted up his sunglasses and winked at the younger male.

" Ne so you did miss me Eiri! Yay! " Shuichi said happily.

The novelist rubbed his forehead, before then sighing, and speaking, " Will you stop yelling, I don't want to be killed by your psycho groupies. They've been hounding me the entire time that I broke up with you. They even damaged my precious Mercedes. Thus why I'm walking." he said, in a cruel tone, he was obviously upset by the casualty of his car. " God only knows what they did to my apartment." he growled in a low tone.

" Oh my god Eiri!! I'm so sorry!! "

" Shut up, let's just see how much damage they did." He muttered, now turning the corner, and walking down the side street with his lover in hand.

As they finally arrived in front of the apartment, Eiri could tell it'd been sabotaged, and glared also seeing the media, noticing the graffiti, as well. " Let's just go, I don't want to deal with the damn media." He grunted.

" were will we go Eiri? " Shuichi asked.

**TO BE CONTINUED!!**

**READ AND REVEIW!! PLEASE!!**


	2. Chapter 2 The Shindou's

**The Reunion Chapter 2** _by ShuichiShindou23_

" Well, we have two choices, we can go to a hotel, or your parent's place, till I find a suitable apartment, for us. Since I'm sure as hell not going back to my Father's temple, the last time we were there, you made an everlasting impression on him, and I'm pretty sure, he's disowned me, by now." he stated calmly, turning and going back around the corner.

" well if we go to my parents place my sis is gonna jump you so I think a hotel would probably be better..." shuichi said grabbing Eiri's arm and hugging it!

The novelist nodded a bit, " Are you sure she won't just faint. After all, I haven't met your family, before. You've met my entire family, and still have yet to show me yours. If I'm your lover, isn't it only right to introduce me to your family? Or, is it that you're too embarrassed to be seen with me?" He asked in a growling tone, he liked honesty more than anything.

" Its not that Eiri...Its just my family is embarrassing and my mom and sister are huge fans and they probably wont leave you alone.But if you want we can go..." Shuichi explained

" It's cheaper to handle a two fans that live in my lover's family, than to pay for a hotel room, for god knows how long. Plus, it'll be refreshing, I'm sure. This way I can see your naked baby pictures, and laugh at them." He stated, grinning. Obviously finding that amusing.

Shuichi blushed. " But It was small when I saw little!! I don't want you to see!! "

" I don't care, this is my way of getting closer, and getting to know my lover." he stated bluntly.

" Okay Eiri...I should probably call...or wait maybe it should be a surprise! " shuichi said hugging Eiri around the waist.

The novelist nodded, " Yeah, who doesn't love a good surprise from Shuichi?" He stated, rolling his eyes. Knowing quite well about Shuichi's 'surprises', such as bringing a dog home, unannounced, then telling Eiri that they have a new dog. That the particular dog, chewed up Eiri's shoes, and that same dog ruined Eiri's favorite pillow. " Well, let's catch a cab, and get there, then." He stated, now holding out his arm, waiting on a Taxi.

" Ne but Eiri one last thing I only have a bunk bed there " shuichi blushed at the fact that he had such a kids bed.

Eiri smirked, such a trivial matter, " We can sleep on the floor, Honey. After all, it brings back memories, doesn't it?" he stated, obviously referring to when Shuichi had gotten sick, and ended up sleeping on the floor, and Eiri came to visit him.

Shuichi blushed when he remembered what Eiri 'almost' did to him. " Okay! "

The novelist gave Shucihi a charming smirk as a cab came to a flying stop, and allowed Eiri to open the door, pushing Shuichi inside." Tell the man where we're going, _Dear_." He stated with a wink to Shuichi, after he climbed into the back, and then shut the door.

" Um..Shindou residence a block away from the high school!" Shuichi said to the driver." Now were on our way _Dear ." Shuichi said giggling to himself._

" That, I can see." he stated bluntly. Looking out the side window, and sighing deeply, never had he felt so angry, and nervous, at the same time. Yet, there was a certain bit of comfort, just being there with his lover. Though, Eiri never divulged his true feelings to his lover, or anyone, at that matter. He always locked away how he felt. Eiri gripped Shuichi's hand.

" Ne my parnets will love you Eiri! Hell they'll love you more than they love me." shuichi laughed

The novelist nodded, it was probably true, most people loved Eiri, not only for his books, but, his looks, and charming side. But, he figured the nervousness he felt, was normal, then again, he never had felt this way before, since he'd never had a chance to meet Yuki Kitazawa's family before the incident. " Yeah." He stated, simply in return to Shuichi's words of attempting to comfort the novelist.

" Eiri...I love you. You know that right? " shuichi said hugging Eiri.

" How can I forget, with you there reminding me all the time?" He stated, now lifting a hand, and ruffling Shuichi's pink locks of hair.

" well I just always want you to know that I do." he smiled.

" Yeah, I suppose it was my fault for turning you this way, hm?" He smirked, now gazing back out the window, watching buildings pass by, quickly.

shuichi smiled. " I guess so...oh were almost there." he added

" Yeah, it seems we are." he stated, staring out the window at the slightly familiar location. Eiri had only been to Shuichi's house once before, and that experience was quite amusing in his eyes. He'd run into Shuichi's Mother, of whom asked him to babysit Shuichi while she went to a concert with her neighbor. Of course, Eiri did more than just 'babysit' the sickened singer.

" I hope your ready for this...once they realize who you are they wont leave you alone." shuichi giggled.

" Yeah, I figured as much." He stated, and grinned, out the window as the cab began to slow to a stop, and then asked for the fare. Eiri pulled out some cash, and handed the taxi driver more than the amount, and the man nodded, as the two got out of the cab, and headed to the gate in front of the small home. Eiri, remembered what he thought when he'd first seen the home, it was cozy, and had a motherly feel, even though, he was merely standing outside of it. The thing about Eiri was, he barely got to know his Mother, but, when he did, he was quite fond of her, and she of him. Eiri being the only different child between two Japanese parents. His mother always accepted him, that was, until she died a few months after Tatsuha was born. She'd grown weak, and sick, and Eiri had watched her slowly deteriorate from the inside out. The luscious woman that Eiri had always been so fond of, died right before his eyes. After that, he felt like no one accepted him, not for anything. His Father had accused his mother of cheating, but, realized that after Tatsuha was born, that all the children had similar looks, but, their hair all had different colors. Mika's hair color came from their Mother, and Tatsuha's from their Father. Eiri was far too light to be either.

He stood there, with his lover, just staring at the house for a long moment.

" Come on love! Lets go in " shuichi said winking at Eiri.

The novelist blinked, returning to the world of the living, he nodded, and then began walking behind his lover, his heart was racing a bit, out of nervousness, but, it didn't show on his face, as they walked up to the door.

Shuichi knocked on the door twice and waited.He knew it would take someone while to get to the door.

The novelist left his sunglasses on, to add to the surprise, he thought. As he waited, quite impatiently for the door to open.

The door opened as mrs.shindou opened the door. " Shuichi!! " she said hugging the breath out of him. " Hi Mom." shuichi said hugging back.

Lowering his sunglasses, now, Eiri smiled charmingly, and waved a hand, once, " Hello, again." he stated, to the woman hugging, and tightly embracing her son, finding it slightly amusing.

Mrs.Shindou looked at the other man and let go of shuichi." Oh hello..um I don't think I got your name the 1st time we meet." she smiled.

Deciding it was safer to give his real name, he said that instead of his pen name, so, it would be more of a surprise, later, though, he was quite certain that the mother would have recognized him, but, since she didn't he merely spoke calmly, holding out his hand, to allow her to shake it, " Uesugi, Eiri. It's a pleasure to meet you, Mrs.Shindou. Shuichi's told me a lot about you." He stated, though, he'd only mentioned bad things about her, he never said that they were positive, or negative things that he'd said about her. He put on a charming smile, to entice the mother.

" Ah! So your the one that shuichi told us about." She said remembering that shuichi told her she was seeing a guy. " Its so nice to finally meet you! " she said hugging him,as shuichi blushed.

Eiri had to admit when he was hugged, he felt a bit awkward. But, the hug was also very comforting. " Ah, so, my boyfriend has been talking about me, without telling me. How adorable." He stated dryly, looking to Shuichi. As he pulled from the hug, he wrapped an arm around Shuichi's waist, " Well, shall we go inside, before we make a scene that there's a famous popstar outside." He stated, trying not to set off, that he, himself was famous, and would cause probably a bigger scene than Shuichi's fans would.

Shuichi blushed from Eiri's arm around him." yeah lets go in." Mrs.Shindou said welcoming the two lovers. " wow...It looks about the same as it did when I left.." Shuichi said looking around.

The novelist escourted his lover inside, and looked around, it was true, even when Eiri had been there, it looked quite the same as before. He noticed a man on a couch reading a newspaper, in the main room, and a girl on the floor, in front of the television, blushing, and looking quite giggly, what Eiri didn't know was that it was an interview of Eiri's that he'd done earlier that week, that was on the television. The girl looked a lot like Shuichi, and he felt odd, seeing a female version of his lover. Though, he'd seen Shuichi in drag, and it wasn't a very pretty site.

" Um..Eiri This is my sister maiko and my dad . " Shuichi said introducing his lover.

" Well, it's a pleasure to meet the two of you, as well." He stated with the same charming smile, he used on the Mother, yet, also used it on the television shows that he did for interviews.

Maiko looked at the man and realised who he was " O..Oh my god!! Its Yuki Eiri!! " she lunged for the man.

The novelist blinked as the female looking Shuichi lunged at him, and wondered if it was worth taking a blow for the team, just to act like he was kind and charming. He decided to let her hit him, and smiled, still holding Shuichi around the waist.

" Maiko!! Stop! Thats rude!! " Shuichi yelled at his sister. " Yuki Eiri ?? " Mrs.shindou asked. " I thought you said your name was Eiri Uesugi.." she said getting confused.

Eiri obviously knew where Shuichi got his stupidity. But, said nothing of that part, " Yes, it is. My pen name is Eiri Yuki, but, my real name is Eiri Uesugi. Many writers use pen names. You shouldn't be confused now, Mrs. Shindou." He stated, flashing her a charming smile. Still a bit panicked by the girl holding him in almost a death grip.

" Maiko stop." mrs shindou said getting the girl to let go of the man. " Well its so nice to meet you Eiri-san.I have read many of your books.And Its nice to meet the man thats with our little shu." the woman smiled.

The novelist nodded, and smiled, " Yes, well, it's quite a pleasure to meet the family of Shuichi's, he's seemed quite...Fond of you all." He stated, trying to find the right word that wouldn't seem offending to them. As he ruffled Shuichi's hair, and then looked the family over, again. They seemed normal, at least in comparison to the people that Shuichi hung out with, and Shuichi, himself. He was still trying to plot out who it was that gave Shuichi the genes he had, it seemed like both the parents were quite calm, and normal acting. Even the sister was more behaved that Shuichi usually was.

" Oh hey mom...you don't mind if we stay for a few days do you? " Shuichi said asking his mother. " Not at all dear! " She smiled. " well then I'm gonna take Eiri up to my room to show him around." shuichi said slightly blushing for the way what he said sounded." Alright." she said walking towards the kitchen. " Lets go." shuichi smiled at his lover taking his hand.

The novelist gave a nod, as his lover grasped his hand, and then followed the other up the stairs to his bedroom, where he took in the pictures on the wall, leading upstairs. He noticed Shuichi in many of them, looking goofy as always. " Heh." He smirked, though, said nothing.

Shuichi opened the door to his room and walked in." wow...my room hasn't changed either." he said

The novelist casually walked into the room, beside Shuichi, looking around through his amber hues, and taking in the surroundings, only to flinch slightly at the ungodly sight of Shuichi's room. " What is this mess? Do you naturally leave things like this? Or was this just your family's storage room?" He questioned, looking a bit disgusted by the obscenity of the room. Seeing wires, and computer programs, as well as a keyboard, and empty boxes of pocky upon the floor. Everything seemed messy. But, to Eiri when he lives in a place, he likes everything in order, and clean, obviously before he'd met Eiri, Shuichi was a bit of a messy boy.

" well when I left home I just grabed things and packed them to live with you...I never thought to clean it.." he said sitting on the bed. " Besides It wouldn't be 'my' room if I cleaned it." he giggled.

" You're right, it would have been 'our' room, if you'd cleaned it." He stated, and then added a small bit, " I'll sleep on the couch tonight, make sure you clean this mess up by tomorrow. I don't want to make it a habit of sleeping on the couch." He grumbled.

" but,Eiri...I want you to sleep with me..." he said frowning. " I know its a little messy but Its been so long scence we've slept together.."

The novelist sighed deeply, hating giving the other leverage, but, did it all the same, " Fine, whatever, just make sure you clean up the floor where we'll be sleeping, or I'll kick you out." He muttered, and then ran a hand through his hair.

" Okay Eiri I will. " shuichi said kissing his cheek happily

**TO BE CONTINUED!!**

**READ AND REVIEW!! PLEASE!!**


	3. Chapter 3 meet the family

The novelist nodded, and then seated himself on the bottom bed, of the bunk bed, waiting for Shuichi to clean the room, not that they were waiting to go to bed, Eiri was actually starving.

Shuichi started picking up things around the room and put them were they were supossed to go. " Oh hey Eiri. Are you hungry? "

The novelist flopped onto his side, and watched the other clean, until he stopped and asked Eiri a question. " Hey, why don't you try to finish with what you're doing there, instead of yapping about other things." He muttered.

" Like I can cook...I ment you should go ask my mom to fix ya somthing.I know she would be happy to." he said picking up some more stuff.

The novelist grunted, closing his eyes some, " I'll just wait on your lame ass. I'm actually nervous being around your family by myself." He stated, though, he'd never actually admitted something like that in the open before, he tried to keep his tone dull, and his face expressionless, for that main fact.

" Eiri thats okay...I'll be done in a bit." he said.

The novelist couldn't deceipher Shuichi's words, so, he just laid there, grunting, as he usually did. Placing a hand over his eyes, shielding them from the light of the lamp on the ceiling. " Ngh." He grumbled.

" whats wrong? " shuichi asked hering the noice.  
The novelist shook his head, a bit, before looking to the wall. " It's nothing." He stated plainly.

" Okay...Hey Eiri...why did we brake up anyway? " he said picking up the last item on the floor and throughing it away.

" Because, you said that music was more important to you, and I got fed up." he stated bluntly, rolling onto his stomach, and leaning his elbows into the matress.

" It is important to me...but so are you...You were my first and only love." shuichi said sitting on the edge of the bed.

" Yeah, I realize that now. But, at the time, you were just a pain in my ass, I thought. So, I thought it'd be better to get rid of you, and after I finally broke it off...I realized that I'd made a terrible mistake." He stated, glaring off at the wall, his voice was merely a mumble as he'd spoke.

Shuichi smiled as he climed on Eiri and layed him head on his chest." I'm glad you did...theres no one else I would wanna spend my life with then you."

The novelist blinked as the added weight was applied to his body, and he grunted, now looking at the smaller male who rested his head on Eiri's chest. " Hey, I'm not a bed." He stated in a rough tone. Though, he actually didn't mind, Shuichi wasn't heavy, and it was actually quite comforting to have him atop of him.

" I know...but..I don't wanna stop." he said to the older man

The novelist smirked and shook his head, now petting his lover's head a bit, obviously allowing him to stay there, for now.

" Hehe " he giggled at his lover for being affectionate

Eiri blinked as he heard the small tittering, " What are you cackling about, you little pervert." He stated with a grin.

" I'm just so happy! Today has been a great day so far! " Shuichi said playing with a strand of Eiri's hair.

The novelist rolled his eyes, " I see." Eiri stated, now flicking his head a bit, to keep Shuichi's hand from grasping his hair. Having a very sensitive thing about his hair.

" ne lets go down stairs and get somthing to eat!I'm sure your hungry too." Shuichi said sitting up.

The novelist nodded, and then sat up slightly, still having to deal with Shuichi straddling his lap. " It'd be easier for me to get down there, if you weren't sitting on me." He stated with a smirk.

" Sorry Eiri.." he said hoppong off of his lap.

The novelist nodded, and then sat up, before sliding off the bed, and stretching a bit. He then turned, and held his hand out to his lover, " Let's go." He stated, gazing at Shuichi with his amber hues.

" Okay! " Shuichi blushed taking the outreached hand.

Eiri grimmaced a bit as Shuichi took his hand, and then pulled him from the bedroom, before pushing him against a wall, and kissing him deeply, obviously, he'd been resisting doing that for quite some time.

Shuichi kissed him back just as pationate wrapping his arms around the older man.

The novelist grinned as Shuichi kissed back, Eiri placed his hands on Shuichi's shoulders, leaning down, since his lover was shorter, and massaged his lips along his lover's own lips. That was, until there was a clearing of someone's throat, Eiri rose, quickly and then looked to where the sound came from. It was Shuichi's Mother, Eiri's eyes widened some, and he cleared his throat, and fixed his shirt a little, " Gomen nasai." He stated and bowed appropriately.

Shuichi just realized who was standing there and blushed." Sorry mom..." Shuichi thought to himself that they could continue when They were ready for bed.

The novelist watched as the Mother was red in the face, not from embarrassment, or anger, she was actually blushing because Eiri's romantic behavior was top notch to his novels. She excused them, and went downstairs, while saying that dinner was ready.

" Hehe! " Shuichi giggled at what just happend. He placed a kiss on Eiri's cheek still giggling.

The novelist looked at his lover, before receiving a kiss upon the cheek, " What are you tittering about, you little deviant?" He stated in a stern tone, though, he was slightly amused by Shuichi's mother's reaction, himself.

" Cause that was funny Eiri! " He said looking at his love." well we should probably go down stairs."

Eiri nodded, and then turned to descend down the stairs, taking his time, as he took one step at a time, so as to not look like an imbecile and fall.

Shuichi walked behind Eiri down the stairs." Mmmm.Somthing smells so good! "

The novelist smirked, and spoke, " Yeah, it smells much better than when you try to cook." He stated, obviously finding his insult amsuing.

" Well I can't help that I can't cook!! My dad can't either! It runs in the genes! " He said smaking Eiri's arm playfuly.

Eiri blinked as his arm was smacked by Shuichi, and then looked at him, with narrowed eyes, " Don't ever do that again, or you'll regret it." He stated, staring the young singer down.

" It was a joke love...I wouldn't ever hit you hard."

The novelist raised a brow, then smirked and shook his head, " Your type of love, always seemed to be unique, I guess." He remarked.

" Ne thats cause I'm awsome! " shuchi laughed.

" Some fraction of me wants to laugh at that, and the other makes me want to say something, then laugh at it." He stated grinning, " I think I'll go with the latter. Even my editor has better lines than that drivel." He stated chuckling a bit, then turning away from the small male.

" mom is food ready yet?!" Shuichi whined

Hearing the other speak, he grinned more, he'd obviously won that round. As the woman spoke back, saying just a few more minutes, he began walking into the main room where the Father sat reading the paper, still, and the daughter sat, waiting for dinner.

Shuichi sat on the couch and started humming not thinking of anything to say to his dad.

Eiri decided to spite Shuichi, and possibly revv his lover's engines, by sitting next to Shuichi's sister, and relaxing a bit.

Shuichi spotted Eiri and stared at him confused.He figured he would be frightened of the girl for the fact she would rape him.

Eiri stared back at Shuichi, noticing that the other looked a bit confused. Eiri grinned and then winked at Shuichi, before wrapping an arm around Shuichi's sister's shoulder. Obviously trying to provoke him, as much as possible.

Shuichi now glared at his lover pretty angry about his action.'He never does that with me but he can with my sis? ass...' he thought to himself.

Eiri was caught off guard, since he was watching Shuichi, that he hadn't quite noticed that Maiko had wrapped her arms around Eiri's torso, and began nuzzling his chest. He looked down, blinking, and watching her with a slight confusion. " Hm?" He didn't know quite how to respond to this, but, allowed it, as well. wondering if that would flare Shuichi into doing something about it.

Shuichi got really pissed at this and stormed upstairs to his room.

Eiri watched as his lover got up and went upstairs, stomping on every step, much like a tantrum. Eiri raised a brow, as he pried Shuichi's sister off, and decided to go upstairs and check on his lover, he opened the bedroom door, and leaned in the doorway, and folded his arms over his chest, " Hey, Chimp. What was up with that?" He questioned in an obviously dejectified tone. He held a glare upon his face, since he'd been abandoned by Shuichi downstairs.

" Go away!! " Shuichi said with his face barried in the pillow on his bed Obiously crying.

Fine. I'll just go, and leave you to your pity party." He stated, obviously having little patience. He descended the steps, and bowed to the Shindou family, before exiting out the front door, shutting it swiftly behind himself. He was planning on going to New York, now, since Shuichi had obviously been over reacting, like he usually did.

" No!! " Shuichi ran down the stairs and out the door. " Eiri...I don't want you to leave..."


	4. Chapter 4 Don't go!

" I'm tired of these wishy washy games of yours, Shuichi." He stated firmly, keeping his back to the other. " I'm going to go to someone who won't be so wishy washy." He explained, and began walking again, pushing his hands into his pockets.

" You were the one flirting with my sister Eiri!! How do you think that makes me feel? Am I a game to you? Or just someone you can fuck when you want?! " Tears ran down shuichi's cheeks.

" I wasn't flirting with your sister. I was merely trying to get a raise out of you, it's not my problem if you throw a fit over it. I'm out of here. I'm tired of your shinanagans." He stated, bluntly, and continued walking.

"...I'm sorry..." he said falling to his knees." Please don't leave...I love you.."

Eiri paused a moment. " If you love me so much, why are you constantly accusing me, your lover, of hitting on other things. Just because, I have work to do, and have to give service to my fans, doesn't necessarily mean that I'm hitting on anyone." He stated flatly, still merely standing there, waiting for Shuichi to stop crying. He hated it when the other cried.

" I get jelouse...If you pay attention to anyone but me...I can't help it...I want you to look at me and only me...I'm sorry." shuichi said as he wiped his tears away.

" Well, isn't that selfish. I believe that you're being hypocritical, aren't you? Telling me to look at you, and only you, when you look at others, other than me? Obviously you fail to understand anything about me. I suppose this will be the end of our relationship." He stated plainly, walking on. He hated how Shuichi could just bluntly say such stupid things, and not understand the meaning behind his own actions.

" Everything was fine an hour ago..." " why couldn't it have stayed that way..." shuichi said looking like he was about to cry again.

" Maybe if you'd stop accusing me of cheating, when I'll tell you straight forward that I'm cheating on you!" He yelled, stomping off towards the nearest taxi.

" Eiri!! " he ran after him and grabbed his hand." I'm sorry!! I'm a huge fucking idiot that doesn't deserve you! But please don't leave! I love you so much.You don't have to love me back but please I want you..." He wrapped his arms arond his waist." I love you..."

The novelist looked down at his lover, and stared at him, his lips parting some. " Haven't you had enough? Why do you continue to want to be with me. I'm nothing but looks. That's exactly all I am. I'm in love with Yuki Kitazawa, he's number one in my heart." He stated, now looking away from Shuichi.


	5. Chapter 5 Will make you cry

**The Reunion Chapter 5** _**by ShuichiShindou23 ( and my Eiri yuki )** based off a rp I did with my Yuki! _

" I know...but I want you to always know my heart belongs to you and no one else,thats why I need you to be with me.I could never give my heart away to anyone else." he looked up at Eiri. " I love you Eiri Uesugi,now and forever."

The novelist grunted. " You're still here." He stated, gazing down at the other, a bit confused, but, he decided he didn't want to be touched like he was, so he pried the boy off. " Just let me go already. You're acting like a clingy ex-girlfriend." He retorted.

" I can't let you leave.I love you...and I want to be with you." Shuichi said pressing a genital kiss to his lips.

" You know, I never asked to have you love me. I never asked for any of this. I just wanted to live my life quietly, and die. That's all. But, you had to come bearing into my life, destroying any dignity I had left...You're so selfish." He stated shaking his head, his tone was that of a defeated soldier. Eiri felt worn down, and exhausted.

" Yuki Kitazawa never asked you to love him either but that will never stop you." Shuichi said hugging him. " Its okay for you to love him and I understand that I'm probably a pain in the ass but I can't loose you." A tear fell. " You know what its like to loose someone you love."

The novelist growled, " You know nothing about me. Don't even try to begin with that drivel. I am nothing like you. And you no nothing about Kitazawa. You have no idea, at all!" He yelled. Obviously they had gotten onto a touchy subject, that Even Eiri would lose his immaculate cool, over. Eiri went silent for a bit, before sighing, " I'm going to disappear for you. So that you don't have to trouble yourself over me. It's a pain in the ass to have you around, and it's an even bigger pain to bring you down, just because of some infatuation you have with me. Get over it." He stated, in a gruff, but calm tone. Pushing the other off, and pushing his hands back into his pockets, as he continued walking.

Shuichi started breathing really hard. He felt like he was getting no breath as he fell to the ground.

The novelist didn't look back, since he knew, if he did, he'd end up going back to Shuichi, he hated seeing the other upset. So, he just continued walking, silently, pushing his hands into his pockets, tapping shoes could be heard, as the other walked.

" Yuki...I can't...breathe..." Shuichi said crying scared of what was happening.

Eiri paused a moment, hearing the other's words, and listening to the sputtering tears that emitted from Shuichi. Then gripped the insides of his pockets, and resumed walking, he felt guilting leaving the other there, but, he knew, that if Shuichi couldn't breathe, he wouldnt' be able to talk, or cry, and would eventually pass out.

Shuichi started feeling incurable dizzy then lost all consciousness.

The novelist stopped when he heard the sound of the smaller male collapse upon the ground. He looked over his shoulder at the singer, and seeing him laying there unconscious. " Idiot." He stated, sighing and turning around, picking the boy up, and walking him back inside of his parent's house, only to take him to his room. Setting him on the bottom bunk, and kissing the boy on his forehead. " This is good-bye." He stated, softly, in a whisper, before walking out of the room, down the stairs, and out of the house, waving down a cab, and having them take him to the airport. " He apologized to Shuichi in a note, he'd decided to leave at the front door, taped to the door, in case Shuichi tried going after him. The note read: " Don't look for me. I don't need you finding me. Just live your life how it was supposed to be without me. I'm going to be with my number one. -Uesugi, Eiri." He didn't mention that he was going to kill himself, but, the sound of the letter made it seem quite suicidal. Eiri wasn't so weak to do such a thing, but, if someone stupid was reading it, they'd definitely think that.

As he arrived at the airport, he bought, and collected his tickets, only to have to wait till the plane arrived, before he could board it. He continuously looked at the clock, wanting it to hurry up. He knew it'd be a long flight, but, Eiri was still worried that Shuichi would come looking for him.

Shuichi awoken with water being dumped on him." Maiko what the fuck?! " Shuichi said to his sister. " Read this!!" She yelled back at him. Shuichi read the note that was written by Eiri." Be with him? but he's dead?! OMG!! " Shuichi jumped off the bed and ran for the door." I gotta stop this."

Eiri's flight finally came, and he boarded, now waiting for the flight to take off, as he put on some headphones, only to silence the babies that were crying. Eiri stared out the window, wondering what he'd done in life to deserve such torment. As he stared, he got a tap on the shoulder, and the woman sitting next to him looked quite surprised, but, also excited, Eiri removed the headphones, " Y-You're Eiri Yuki, right?! The famous novelist?!" She asked, she'd obviously read his books. In fact, she had one of them in her hand, then thrusted it at him. " Yeah, I guess I am." He stated, and then signed the book for the woman, before boredly looking back out the window as the woman squealed. As the flight took off, Eiri yawned and decided to go to sleep, even with the crazy Eiri Yuki fan sitting next to him.

Shuichi arived at the airport right before yuki's plain left." Exuse me miss can I get one ticket?" He asked the lady at the counter.She gave him the ticket and he payed her. As soon as he got on the plain he looked all around. Hesaw Eiri sleeping in his seat with a woman next to him."Um..exuse me but may I please sit here?" Shuichi asked the lady." OMG! Its shuichi shindou! Of course." The woman traded seats with the woman."...Eiri..." he whispered into the novelist ear.

Eiri shifted, obviously in a deep comatose like sleep. As he usually did, when he was overworked, and overtired. As the toehr whispered into his ear, he flicked the face away and spoke, " I'm full, no more cake." He mumbled, and shifted again, curling in his seat a little. Obviously taking no notice to Shuichi sitting next to him, or the fact that the woman was gone. Since Eiri was in such a deep sleep. Shifting some, his head rested on Shuichi's shoulder, his face looked more angelic when he slept even compared to when he was awake. Mumbling incoherantly in his sleep, as he gripped the other's shirt in his fist, looking quite comfortable.

Shuichi really didn't want to wake him up. Helooked so cute on his shoulder." If only you would cuddle like this normally." he said to himself kissing the older man's head. " I love you Eiri..." He whisper again to the novelist.

Eiri mumbled a bit more, nuzzling into Shuichi's shoulder, before slipping into the boy's lap, after the whisper. Eiri was out cold. His eyes still closed, as he drooled slightly from having such a deep, almost relaxing sleep.

Shuichi smiled at Eiri.Then he pat Eiri's head as he layed back to relax." You better no leave me eiri...I'll chase you around the world if I have to..." The thought to himself.

The novelist shifted in Shuichi's lap, as he mumbled, and then began chewing on Shuichi's pant leg. Obviously dreaming about food. He stretched a bit, a few hours later, only to smack Shuichi in the face with his arm, and then returned to his nuzzling state, where he kept his eyes closed, and resumed sleeping.

"Owwww..." Shuichi said rubbing were he was hit.

The novelist, opened an eye groaning as he began waking up from the jolt of the other's reaction to being hit, as well as the sounds, " So, noisy.." He grumbled, and rubbed at his eyes, wondering where he was. Obviously not remembering being on a plane, trying to get away from Shuichi.

" Have a nice nap? " Shuichi said looking at Eiri.

Eiri flinched, and then sat up quickly, wide amber hues staring at the pink haired singer, " How the hell did you get here?!" He state, obviously having remembered, and now was beginning to think Shuichi hijacked the plane, just to stay with Eiri. But, Eiri knew quite well, not even Shuichi had the brains or strength to do that. " How did you find me?!" He now glared at the other. Gripping the bottom of his shirt. Obviously still a little startled by Shuichi.

" I have a ticket...I'm not going to let you go Eiri." Shuichi looked at Eiri with his most serious face.

Eiri sighed, and rubbed his forehead with his palm. " This cannot be happening to me. It just can't." He mumbled, and shook his head.

" Just tell me what I'm doing wrong!I can fix it...why do you want to leave me?" He looked at Eiri that was rubbing his head.

" This is a plane, do you not see all the other passenger's staring at you weirdly for yelling so loud, you damn brat? Try being a little louder, they might kick you off the plane." He stated, only wishing, as he shook his head some. Obviously irritated by Shuichi's obscene vocals.

" I'm sorry Eiri..." he said in a quieter tone. " ..But please tell me why!" he said looking into his eyes.

" I don't see how it's my job to solve your mysteries for you." He stated bluntly, looking out the window, glaring at the clouds that passed by nonchalantly.

" well if you would tell me it wouldn't be a mystery now would it?!" he said getting rather angry at the novelist.

" It was your choice to follow me, I don't see how it's my problem to answer your useless questions, any longer." He stated, obviously bored with his lover's pushiness.

" So I could go kill myself and that wouldn't bother you..." he said.

" Would you really be so stupid, as to kill yourself, just for me?" He questioned, " You really obviously have no self-esteem." He retorted, knowing quite well Shuichi wasn't capable of killing himself, let alone murder. He was too innocent to do such things.

" And you wonder why I have no self esteem..." he mocked.

" what is with you!! Up till a while ago you were being nice to me and now your being a jerk."

" I told you, I've given up on us, why can't you just do the same?" He questioned to the other, still staring out the window. Not looking at the other at all.

**TO BE CONTINUED...!!**

**READ AND REVIEW!!**


	6. Chapter 6 Happy YAOI!

**The Reunion Chapter 6** **_by ShuichiShindou23 _WARNING!! Yaoi!! And more coming!! Don't Like Don't READ!!**

"...I can't just give up..." he said leaning back. " I thought what we had was somthing no one would give up.."

" How can there be something from nothing? Have you not been listening? I told you, I'm in love with Yuki, not you. Yuki is number one in my heart." He stated firmly. Knowing this would break the singer's heart, again, but, he had to be firm. He didn't look at the other, keeping his face gazing at the window, to keep from seeing the other's upset expressions.

" Then...can't I be number two? " he said  
with a few tears trickling down his cheeks.

" Would you even want to be number two?" He questioned, growling at the window.

" I wouldn't mind...as long as you were with me...Yuki can still be #1..."Shuichi said grabbing Eiri's hand.

Eiri flinched as Shuichi grabbed his hand, and then looked down at the hand. " Why do you even care so much. What the hell have I done that's made you so obsessively needy for me?" He questioned, giving a grunt, still staring at the hand.

" To tell the truth I don't know...but I care for you so much..." he smiled gently at Eiri. " Can I be your number 2? " he asked.

Eiri had no intention of answer the other's question, so, he stuck to the other's comment. " Well, if you don't know, then there's really no reason for you to care about me, now is there?"

" Don't say that..." he frowned. " Maybe its when you are nice to me I feel like I'm in heaven."

Eiri didn't reply to his lover's comment, just returned his gaze to the window of the plane, sighing deeply, trying to remember the last time he'd felt so berated.

" Eiri...I love you...please don't hate me." shuichi cryed.

The novelist growled at the window, " Stop crying, you idiot." He stated with a harsh snap.

" I'm sorry...for everything...I should go..." he said

Eiri gripped Shuichi by his arm, and spoke to him, though, stared out the window, " Where are you going to go, you dumb ass, we're on a plane, if you've forgotten.

" I'll sit some else..." he started " Because you don't want me..."

" I never said I didn't want you, you idiot." He stated. Now gripping Shuichi's arm, and then getting up, and dragging him off to the back of the plane, to the bathroom, and locked it, the space was cramped, but, Eiri didn't mind, it only made their bodies closer together. " I'll show you that I want you." He stated, leaning in and kissing him. He couldn't resist any longer, he knew if he'd resisted, he'd cause injury to himself, in the process. Pushing Shuichi against the wall of the bathroom, he pressed his body into the other's, sliding his hand under Shuichi's shirt.  
Shuichi smiled gently at the blonde. " I take this as a yes I can be #2..." he kissed Eiri on the lips.

The novelist smirked, and then spoke nonchalantly, " You better believe it." He then deepened the kiss upon his lover's lips, as his fingers crept up the other's shirt, leading to Shuichi's nipples, he tweaked at them a bit, between his thumb and index finger. Grunting into the kiss.

" Ne Eiri...We can't...not here..." he panted braking the kiss.

" Where's your sense of adventure, Honey? Haven't you ever wanted to do it in the air?" He grinned, obviously in the mood, and trying to get Shuichi in the mood, as well, by sweet talking him.

" Well yeah but you know how loud I am...everyone will here us..." he blushed.

"Well, you'll just have to be more quiet, now won't you?" He stated, gazing at the other, and then leading his mouth down Shuichi's torso, as he kissed the other's chest, and then nipped at each of the nipples, as he reached his lover's naval.

" yeah...Cause I want you Eiri..." shuichi blushed again.

The novelist snickered, obviously knowing this. " Well, it's not like I couldn't tell, since you're already turned on." He stated, and ran a hand along the bulge in the other's pants, as his tongue encircled the younger male's naval.

" Y...Yeah But I know you want it too..." he hitched to the feel of his tongue.

" Shut up." He stated plainly, as he pushed Shuichi against the wall more, and unfastened the boy's pants, yanking them down with his underwear, as Eiri slowly leaned forward, and flicked his tongue at the tip of Shuichi's member. Before, running his tongue along the hardened flesh, and slipping the other's stiff shaft into his mouth, letting the warmth of his mouth, and the wet saliva get to Shuichi, as his tongue rolled around the other's erection.

" Oh god! Eiri! " he said trying to buck deeper into the mouth.

The novelist glared at Shuichi as if warning him to keep quiet, as he began slowly rocking his head, taking in more of Shuichi's shaft, and running his fingers along his lover's sac, massaging the flesh, as he rolled his tongue around his lover's flesh.

" Nhhhhhh." Shuichi moaned sticking his fingers in his mouth trying to keep himself quiet.

Eiri slowly began to gain more of a pace, as he slid his mouth over the erect shaft, as he moaned slightly, only to send vibrations through to his lover's manhood, making sure this experience was pleasrable.

" Ne if you d..don't stop...I'm gonna cum..." shuichi told the blonde.

Eiri continued, figuring that his lover cumming, was the point of doing this. He knew his lover would probably cum more times than twice, before Eiri had even pre'd. He gave a grunt, and drew his head back, to allow his mouth to envelope over Shuichi's tip, and sucking upon it, running his tongue over the slit, skillfully. Obviously awaiting the other to release.

**TO BE CONTINUED...!!** _**( when Yuki gets back from her little brake! )**_

**READ AND REVEIW!!**


	7. Chapter 7 More yaoi?

**_The Reunion chapter 7_** _by ShuichiSindou23 _**( I DON"T OWN GRAVITATION!! )**

** Warning:**Yaoi!! ( Duh )

Eiri continued, figuring that his lover cumming, was the point of doing this. He knew his lover would probably cum more times than twice, before Eiri had even pre'd. He gave a grunt, and drew his head back, to allow his mouth to envelope over Shuichi's tip, and sucking upon it, running his tongue over the slit, skillfully. Obviously awaiting the other to release.

" Eiri!! " shuichi screamed his lovers name as he came in his hot mouth.

Eiri blinked as he felt heard the other scream his name. He cringed at the name, only because it was so loud, and he was sure it was even reminating through the plane. But, soon after the name was called, the hot sticky liquid coated Eiri's mouth. Eiri swallowed the heated substance, giving his throat a heated feeling, before landing heavily in his stomach, which made his feel a bit awkward for a moment. He drew his mouth away from Shuichi's shaft, as a silvery string of saliva stretched between Eiri's lips and Shuichi's tip, Eiri grinned and looked up at his lover, " I told you...Not to be so loud. I want to make you feel good. But, I can only give you a treat, if you'll behave." He stated, winking at the younger male, only to lick a few of his fingers, and lifting Shuichi's thigh, he kissed the knee, before working his way inward. Supple lips kissing every inch or so into Shuichi's pelvis, before he'd finally reached to Shuichi's groin. Eiri then skillfully lifted Shuichi's leg to be supported upon Eiri's shoulder, as Eiri dipped his face down, his tongue licking at Shuichi's sac, as he pushed a finger up into Shuichi's body. Feeling the heated pressure upon the single digit, as he slowly curled it inside, only to feel the inner and outer rings constrict. It'd obviously been a while since the hole'd been used, but, Eiri was going to make sure it was used properly on this long flight.

" Nhhhh...It feels good.." shuichi said biting his fingers trying to not be as loud.

Eiri grinned, knowing quite well, he's going to make it feel better. Eiri pushed a secondary finger into the void, feeling the tight ring constricting against the two fingers, as he slowly began working the digits in and out of the hole.

Shuichi moaned and moved toward the fingers trying to get them deeper inside of him.

Eiri pushed the fingers deeper, only to splay them, working the splayed fingers in and out of the hole, before, dipping his face down, and pushing his tongue into the other's tight, heated void. The bitter taste was comforting, Eiri wanted to make sure Shuichi enjoyed this moment, thus why he swirled his tongue around inside, before working his tongue with his fingers.

" Oh...god...YUKI!! " he said feeling his tounge inside of him.He wanted him now.

The novelist snickered, as the other moaned out his name, it was erotic, but, he was still mad that the other was being so loud. Thus why Eiri was going to do the next thing, to keep the boy quiet. Eiri gripped Shuichi's sac and pulled his mouth from his lover's entrance, " If you don't quiet down, I'll sqeeze tighter." He threatened in a silky tone, his eyes were narrowed slightly. He was evil, but, in a sexy way.

" sorry Eiri...but it feels so good..." he whined not being able to help his voice. " I want you inside..." he said blushing.

Being the smart ass, he was, Eiri decided to make a slight joke, " I am inside, don't you see?" He questioned, working his fingers in and out of the hole.

Shuichi blushed. " Okay I want your penis in me then..."

Eiri smirked. " Well, why don't you take it out, and excite it a bit." He stated, grinning as he waited for Shuichi to do as he said.

Shuichi did as he was told as he bent down and took out Eiri's member and stared at it for a moment befor taking it into his mouth.

Eiri shivered as the cold air hit his sensitive flesh, only to feel the heat of Shuichi's mouth, he gazed down, obviously pleased with his lover's actions, as he lifted a hand to pet Shuichi's head.

shuichi smiled in his mind as he took his lover in deeper in the depths of his mouth.

The novelist groaned, only to shake his head a bit, knowing that Shuichi's mouth shouldn't be turning him on so much. He decided to grip Shuichi's chin, and hoist the younger male off of his erection, only to pull him up, and prop Shuichi's back upon the wall, only to speak in a whisper, " Shuichi...Put your legs on my waist." He stated, knowing the position would be awkward, but, Eiri wanted to do it that way, just for the sake of screwing in an airplane.

" Okay...but be easy on me...It's been a while... " he said hooking one of his legs on the novelist.

Eiri grinned when the other consented, and propped one of his legs upon Eiri's waist, only to allow Eiri to grip the one, and then take hold of his shaft, and slowly probe the tip to meet his lover's sweet entrance. When he found it, he pushed forward, slowly, only to grab Shuichi's other leg, propping it upon his waist, as well. Holding Shuichi by his lower back, Eiri was allowing Shuichi the ability to have control upon how quick, deep, and hard, Eiri went.

" Ahhh! Eiri..." he wimpered under the skill of his lover. " More..." he whispered.

Eiri smirked as the other whimpered, only to make Eiri more aroused. He began to slowly pump his hips, retracting, and thrusting them into his lover's rectum. Shuichi's insides were clenching against Eiri's intrusion. And it only made it that much more erotic, as he shooshed the boy with his lips. Kissing Shuichi, in order to silence his loud outbursts.

"Nhhhhhhh..." Shuichi moaned into the kiss as he felt Eiri's huge cock hit the 'spot'. Shuichi kissed back thinking in his mind how good this was.

Eiri heard the muffled moan, as the heat reminated in his mouth, from Shuichi's voice. Eiri was enjoying this, his tip had hit Shuichi's prostate, just as he'd wanted. He was going to be doing it quite often, now that he'd hit it once. Eiri rolled his hips, while gripping Shuichi's waist, as he thrusted into the smaller male, grunting with each thrust, as he continued kissing his lover.

Shuichi broke the kiss for breath,as he moaned. " ahhh! " he tried to hold it back.

Eiri felt the kiss break, only to be followed by Shuichi's moan, as Eiri mauled Shuichi's ass. Thrusting harshly into his lover, and grunting. A bit of sweat accumulating upon his brow, as he continued to pump his lover's body full. Eiri was sure by now, that the other passengers could hear, and was sure that stuwerdess' were listening in, since Shuichi was being so loud. Eiri decided to remove a hand from Shuichi's waist, allowing the boy to drop deeper upon Eiri's shaft, as he used his free hand to cover Shuichi's mouth, and silence the other's noises.

" Sorry... he moaned before his mouth was covered. Shuichi felt so incredible it had been over a month scence they had sex.

Eiri didn't care for his lover's apology, they seemed too frequent, and he always had to apologize, so, Eiri spoke in a low, drawled tone, " If you have to apologize, then don't do it." He huffed, and then grunted more, as he began shoving Shuichi's body into the wall, with each thrust into the younger male.

" ...Okay..." he breathed out in a moan.

Eiri smirked at how cute shuichi had looked as he was screwing shuichi into the wall.

And grunted as he continued to thrust.

" Ahhh! " Shuichi moaned. " Eiri...so close...!!" he managed to moan out.

" Damn...me too..." Eiri winced at the slight pain.Shuichi's muscles were getting tighter around him.

"Ahh! Ahh! Eiri!! " he came trying to smother his scream with his hand.

"Nhhhh! " Eiri moaned cuming inside shuichi.

**READ AND REVIEW!!**

**Should I continue?**

Well the yuki that I was rping with doesn't rp anymore...Damn...

Well anyway if anyone thinks I should continue with this please let me know!


End file.
